


So you Wanna be a Hero

by AceGalaxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gods of Olympus, I fucking love Disney, M/M, Temporary Character Death, This was born from an idea at 4am, hercules au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGalaxy/pseuds/AceGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Derek was kidnapped from Olympus, and from his parents Zeus and Hera, when he was newborn as part of his uncle Hades' plan to become the ruler of the Gods. He was turned mortal, but still maintained his super strength and speed. He is a social outcast on Earth, his only friend his adoptive brother, Scott. When Hercules finds out his true parentage, he seeks out a way to rejoin them. But the only way to do that is to prove himself a True Hero. Can he do it? And who is this mysterious Stiles who Derek finds himself fiercely attracted to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gospel Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles— Meg  
> Derek— Hercules  
> Scott— Himself  
> Melissa McCall— Herself  
> The Camaro— PEGASUS  
> Peter— HADES  
> Allison— PHIL  
> Talia Hale— HERA  
> Papa Hale — Zeus  
> Isaac— PANIC  
> Erica— PAIN  
> Marin Morrell— HEAD OF THE MUSES  
> Jackson— himself  
> Greenberg— ATROPOS  
> Danny— CLOTHO  
> Boyd— LACHESIS  
> Lydia— herself  
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF TEEN WOLF. ALSO, THIS IS UNBETA'D SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. :)

There have been many great people throughout history. Those great people were the heroes and demi-gods, with extraordinary gifts. They used their powers for good, though they sometimes did not receive kindness themselves. Our first story begins--

“Oh my Gods and Goddesses, you’re making it sound like some sort of Greek tragedy!” exclaimed Melpomene.

“We’ll take it from here darling,” Marin, the head of the muses, said.

 “You go ladies!”

“We are the muses; Goddess of the arts and proclaimers of heroes. I am Marin and I will be telling you the story today. This story starts way back when the world was knew and planet earth was down on its luck.”

The titans ruled the world with chaos and terror. Volcanoes erupted every minute and storms were brewing left and right. Zeus, along with his brothers, defeated the titans and brought on a new era of prosperity. He and his wife, Hera, sired many gods. Everything seemed golden, but all was not well. Zeus had tricked his brother Hades, into ruling the Underworld, and cast him down there for eternity. 

And, as Zeus would come to find out, eternity is just enough time for planning revenge… 

* * *

Hera was tired. Little baby Hercules was a very energetic infant with god like strength, only making it worse for her and Zeus. _He’s perfect,_ she thought to herself as she picked him up from his crib and prepared to show him off.

 All the gods were assembled for the celebration of the birth of little Hercules— even Narcissus, though he didn’t really do much except stare at himself in the mirror. Hermes was informing Zeus of all that was happening and things that needed to be fixed when a dark cloud gathered the edge of the Hall. Hades entered the party, as usual, with a sour disposition and ominous fog surrounding him.

 “Hades! Brother! How nice of you to come!” Zeus exclaimed and wrapped an arm around his sibling.

“Yes, Brother, I’m just so happy to be here.” Hades said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Me too, I was afraid you were going to work yourself to death… HA! To death!! Get it?!” He turned and asked the room. Bursts of laughter filled the Hall, only strengthening Hades’ anger for his brother.

 “Hades, come meet your nephew,” Hera said, emerging from the nursery with her child. 

Hades sauntered over to Hera and looked at the child. “Yeah, he’s great. He’s a little brat who will grow up to be a spoilt big brat.” He stuck his fingered out to the baby to taunt him. Young Hercules grabbed the finger and managed to lift Hades entirely in the air.

Zeus merely laughed, and Hercules set him down after a while. “Well, this has been… fun, but I’m gonna go.” And with that, Hades disappeared.

* * *

Hades was seething with anger. Being with all the other gods up on Olympus always got him riled up. He marched up to the fates waiting for him in the Underworld.

“Gentlemen, how nice it is to see you. Please tell me what you see.” When neither one of them moved an inch, Hades decided another tactic.

“Well, don’t you look nice? Very fine chiseled jaw,” he said the Atropos. “And gorgeous smile,” He said to Clotho. And, turning to Lachesis, “And very large muscles.” He smiled at them in the most charming way he knew how.

Finally, Clotho gave in. “Alright, we’ll tell you.” He took the eye and began: “In eighteen years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely. The time to act will be at hand; unleash the Titans, your monstrous band. Then the once proud Zeus will finally fall, and you, Hades, will rule all! “

“YES!” Hades exclaimed, relieved to hear that his plan would work.

“A word of caution to this tale,” Atropos interjected.

“What.” 

“Should Hercules fight, you will fail.”

“WHAT?!” Fire gathered around Hades as his tempered flared. He quickly regained his composure, and, seeing as how the fates had vanished during his fit of rage, he called upon his servants. “Pain! Panic!”

The twins, as they referred to themselves, came running in. Hades called them to the glass case on the far side of the room.

“How do you kill a god?” He asked.

“You, uh, you can’t sir. They’re immortal.” Panic replied.

“EXACTLY! So what do we do? We make them mortal.” 

* * *

 

“I don’t what his problem is.” Zeus said after Hades had gone.

“Nobody does,” Hera said. “Sweetheart, I think we should give our son a little present more personal than gold, don’t you think?”

“Wha— oh, yes! Hm.. a little bit this…. Smidge of that… dash of blue… sprinkle of white AHA!” Zeus shouted excitedly. He walked over to his son.

“Here you go Hercules, you’re very own Pegasus.” He said and presented his son with the winged horse.

“Jeez,” He said as his son grabbed the creature and hugged him fiercely.

“Eep! Jee! JEEP. JEEP!” Hercules babbled, trying to imitate his father.

Hera and Zeus chuckled fondly. Just then the baby yawned and they put him to sleep.

* * *

As the baby was sleeping, Pain and Panic crept into the nursery. “What do we do?” Panic asked.

 “The bottle you idiot. Master gave us strict instructions. We take the baby, bring him down to Earth and make him drink every last drop in this bottle,” Pain said, holding up the vile of pink liquid.

Everything was going according to plan, until they reached Earth. Young Hercules was drinking the bottle easily and everything seemed all right, until he stopped drinking and started to cry. Pain and Panic tried to soothe him, but he wouldn’t stop. They stuck the bottle back in and Hercules finally stopped and began drinking again, the Olympian glow beginning to fade, signaling that he was turning mortal.

 However, there were footsteps and they were getting closer. Pain and Panic took the empty bottle and hurried away. A woman and her husband came and found baby Hercules. The woman picked him up and cradled him until he fell asleep. “Melissa, are we seriously, going to take him home? We already have Scott.” The man said to his wife. 

“Of course we are! I’m not leaving this helpless child out in the dirt!” She said and they walked away. Pain and Panic let out a sigh of relief and headed back to the underworld to report to Hades that his plan was successful.

But in their haste, Pain and Panic had left one single drop left in the bottle, still leaving Hercules with Superhuman strength and speed.  

* * *

Zeus and Hera awoke suddenly when they heard a crash. They sprinted towards the nursery where the Pegasus when whining and looking down to Earth. They rushed over to see that Hercules was gone and become mortal. He would never be able to return home. Hera was heartbroken and would not stop crying. Zeus let out a shout of rage.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”


	2. I Can Go the Distance (to find where I belong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa, after a disaster at the forum, sends Derek and Scott out to find Derek's true parentage.  
> The Temple of Zeus holds the answer to some very important questions.  
> Allison Argent, the legendary trainer, is introduced...  
> and so is the devilishly handsome Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so i take full responsibility for any mistakes. Also, i'm taking creative license here, so yeah. 
> 
> ATTENTION: notice the changes to the cast. Derek is Hercules and Stiles is Meg now.

“Holy Mercury! Derek slow down!” Melissa yelled at her son who was currently pulling the hay wagon at an inhuman speed.

Derek skidded to a halt as they had reached the marketplace. “Son, we really need to work on your braking skills.” Melissa said sweetly as she patted her elder son on the back. She walked into the marketplace.

“Dude, I thought it was awesome,” Scott said to his brother as he got of the wagon, and began following their mother. Derek smiled at him and the brothers walked in together.

Melissa was talking to a merchant about a tunic when she heard a loud bang and a slew of profanities. She ran out into the middle of the market and saw her sons in the middle of what used to be the columns of the forum and a bunch a vases that were scattered everywhere. Scott looked at her sheepishly, but Derek just looked upset. 

Melissa was about to open her mouth, but she was cut off. “Keep your hell spawn away from here!” someone from the crowd shouted.

“Yeah! He doesn’t belong here! You shoulda stuck with one kid Melissa!” Another screamed.

Derek hung his head as he and Scott stepped from the wreckage. Scot tried to cheer him up, but unfortunately, her elder son was used to hearing these words. Melissa ran up to him and hugged him. “Come on boys,” she said, “we’re going home.”

“I really did try this time mom,” Derek said, “It was just, there were playing discus and the discus hit me so I thought I could join but then I hit the column and it fell and Harris and his vases…” Derek trailed off, trying to not sound too affected by the words. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I love you and Scott loves you, and that’s all that matters.”

The ride home was silent. 

* * *

 When they got back home, Derek immediately went to his cot and Scott to his. Melissa sighed, thinking bout their life. Her husband had left them short after Derek came into the picture, leaving the day before Scott was born, and somehow, she thought, Derek believed it was somehow his fault. He always carried so much on his shoulders, trying to be normal and fit in, but he was stronger than everyone else and faster too.

She went to the kitchen and found the amulet that Derek had been wearing when he was born. 

when he was born. She remembered the night that she found him vividly. It had been a stormy night, with lightening bolts flashing constantly and thunder louder than she head ever heard before. She had been out trying to get home, but had taken the long way, taken a wrong turn when she wasn’t paying attention and had ended up by a small boulder formation. She was about to turn back when she heard his little screams. His amulet had been too damaged for her to tell what his name was.

She named him Derek after her father. It was a strong name, for a healthy baby boy full of energy. And ever since she had brought him home that night he’d been nothing but a joy to have in the family, though he might cause the occasional incident with his god-like strength.

She looked once more at the amulet, and noticed that her hands were shaking ever so slightly. _It’s time,_ she thought, _to let him discover who he is._

She called the boys into the kitchen. “Derek, son, you know that I did not birth you.” She began tentatively, as this was always a sore subject for him.

“You were wearing this when I found you,” she continued and handed him the necklace, “it’s the symbol of the gods. Derek, sweetheart, I love you, I do, but I can’t tell you who you are because I don’t know. And I want you to know. I want you to take Scott, because I know he’ll come with you anyway, and I want you to find out who you are.” 

“We should go to the temple of Zeus, he’ll know what this means!” 

“Yes, go to the temple of Zeus. That’s a good place to start.” Melissa looked at her boys. They were so very handsome and so grown up. Scott looked like her, with tanned skin and brown eyes. Derek had fare skin, with a strong jaw and piercing hazel-green eyes. She raised two very fine sons.

“Mom, I…” Derek began, but couldn’t find the words. Scott sat beside him speechless as well. When he had gathered his thoughts, he cleared his throat and said, “Mom you know that I love you. And even of these leads me somewhere and I find my real parents you will always be the one who raised me. But I have to find where I belong.”

Melissa nodded her head. “I want you to waste no time. Go now, and find who you are. When you have, come back here and tell me.” She pushed her sons to the door, but before they could leave, she said one last thing.

“Derek, you will always be my son. Nothing and no one is going to change that. I do not know where you came from, but I do know that you are my child.” She said as one last farewell, before hugging and kissing both sons on the forehead and seeing them off.

“Derek, bro, where are we going again?” Scott asked.

Derek rolled his eyes affectionately. For all his brother was kind and genuine, he really didn’t pay attention much. The elder brother replied, “The Temple of Zeus. Mother said that my amulet is a symbol of the Gods.”

 Scott nodded and continued walking with his brother.

* * *

 The two brothers reach the temple of Zeus by the next nightfall. Both boys were weary by the time they reached the temple, feet sore from walking and stomachs hungry. When they entered, both are unsure of what to do, so Derek stepped forth in front of the statue.

“Almighty Zeus,” he begins, “my name is Derek. I came to your temple with my brother Scott looking for answers. I wonder who I am…” Derek trailed off, hesitant to continue.

Derek was expecting a sign from the Gods. Anything really. What came next, however, was much more than he had bargained for. 

A sudden bolt of lightening struck the statue and the two boys heard a giant thunderclap. The statue of the Olympian roared to life and grabbed Derek and Scott with its right hand.

“Aha,” he bellowed, “Derek, I see you’ve brought your brother Scott. To answer you’re question Derek, I do know who are.” 

“Really?” Scott asked.

“Well, I think I should recognize my own son, don’t you think Scott?” Zeus asked the younger man.

“What?!” Both boys screeched.

“You’re my father?” Derek added.

“Why yes, my boy! I can even see the family resemblance! You’ve got your mother’s fearsome eyes and my strong chin!” The God replied, tapping Derek chin. “Unfortunately, you were kidnapped from Olympus and turned mortal, preventing you from returning to us, your family.”

Derek couldn’t believe it. “But father there must be a way for me to come home!” Derek cried.

“But father there must be a way for me to come home!” Derek cried.

Scott tamped down the hurt he felt at hearing his brother so eager to abandon him and their mother. He knew that his older brother wanted to be with his birth family, but Scott didn't want Derek to leave him. What we he do without his big bro to look out for him?

Zeus thought for a moment. “Hm… there is one way. If you can prove yourself to be a True Hero, then you may return to Olympus. Now, there is no one way to prove that. First, you must seek out Allison Argent. She will train you for she is the trainer of heroes.”

“Great!” Scott piped up and grabbed his brother to leave. They slipped out of the God’s hand, but he caught them just in time.

“That reminds me…” he said and whistled.

A blur of black hair and wings fluttered around them. Derek and Scott stared in shock at the sight before them. Standing only a few feet away was a beautiful sleek, black Pegasus. His name was Camaro, Derek suddenly remembered.

Zeus also made a Pegasus for Scott, as a growing young man would need his own steed. His Pegasus was white, with brown hair. Scott named him Liam.

“Wow thank you Zeus!” Scott exclaimed excitedly and hugged Liam tightly. The horse returned the favor and licked Scott’s uneven jawline.

"Now, boys, be on your way!" Zeus exclaimed. Thunder roared and a bolt of lightening silenced the statue. The two boys mounted their horses with a few parting word and directions from Zeus and headed on their way to seek out Allison Argent.

 


	3. One Last Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Derek meet Allison Argent.  
> Allison trains Derek to become a hero and at the end of his training they set off for Thebes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters or the Hercules characters, those belong to Jeff Davis and Disney respectively. 
> 
> Also, now hat it's summer i have time off so i will be updating this sorry as well as other much more regularly, I promise.
> 
> This is also unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes. If you see any, please tell me so i can fix them!

Camaro and Liam glided effortlessly through the air with the boys on their backs. It was a long journey to the Island, and the clouds became black and there was too much fog for either Derek or Scott to see, but Camaro was able to spot the island. He signaled to Derek with a loud grunt and angled his head towards the land. Camaro and Liam led the boys downwards to more clear skies and they landed somewhat gracefully on the grass.

They had to walk a few minutes before they reached a large clearing with a giant tree. When they looked closer, they saw that built around the tree was a house, wrapping around the tree and in between its branches.

Scott and Derek heard a faint voice and followed it to where they saw a young woman cleaning up. Derek was about to say something when the woman stopped, turned, and looked at the two strangers.

“Can I help you?” She asked. 

“Uh, yeah, we’re looking for Allison Argent,” Derek inquired, though by her acute awareness of her surroundings, and her ability to sense them approaching, he suspected she was standing right in front of him.

“Well, you’ve found her. What can I do for you?”

* * *

 

Allison Argent was not what Derek was expecting, and yet he should’ve been used to surprises. Scott was equally surprised, but for different reasons.

Allison was gorgeous.

Allison Argent was not Derek’s particular type, seeing as she was female, but even he could appreciate her beauty. She had long, raven black hair that curled slightly at the edges, and long legs to match. Her eyes were sharp, but her smile was warm and inviting and completely infectious. She was wearing an all black ensemble, but she wore it well.

Derek took one look at Scott and saw that he was smitten. _Typical Scott,_ he thought to himself fondly remembering a time when they were young and Scott had developed a little crush on this local girl, but it was ruined when she learned Derek was his brother. But he shook that out of his mind. 

“Hi, I’m Derek and this is my brother Scott,” he said gesturing to the younger boy next to him. “My father Zeus sent me here to become a hero. He said you were the best trainer there ever was, the trainer of the greats.”

And with that, Allison’s smile faded, her eyes became cold and her entire demeanor shifted into something so incredibly different from the sweet woman she had just been.

She let out small laugh. “Zeus? He’s your father? What does he do, rock you to sleep with lightening while singing a lullaby? Nice try kid, but I don’t train heroes, and certainly not a scrawny amateur like you.” She snorted at her own remark and turned around to continue cleaning.

“But please, wait!” Derek exclaimed. 

Allison turned to face him. “Look kid, you think this is gonna be easy? This isn’t some summer camp where we hold hands and play games. I’ve trained heroes, and each and every one of them has been a disappointment.”

“But I really want to be a hero so I can join my father Zeus up on Olympus.” Derek said dejectedly.

“Look, Derek,” she said in a milder tone. “We all want things we can’t have. The only thing I’ve ever wanted was to train a hero so great the Gods would paint him in the stars. And when people would look up and see them, they’d say ‘hey look, Allison trained them. That’s Allison’s kid.’” Allison became quiet, showing a moment of vulnerability.

She quickly regained her tough attitude. “So the answer is—" 

She was cut off my a loud lightening bolt coming right in front of her feet and the deafening roar of thunder.

“Okay,” Allison said and sighed, knowing she’d have to start from the very beginning with this kid. There was no arguing with a God.

“Oh wow thanks Allison!” Scott said happily, as Derek was still speechless from both Zeus’ display of power and Allison taking him in as her student.

“Oh no.”

“You won’t regret it!”

“Oh Gods!”

“Really, Derek will make you so proud,” Scott was going to continue, but they were interrupted again when Derek tripped over a tree branch.

“Oy vey,” Allison said to herself. She motioned for the two boys to come inside.

Allison’s house was filled with all types of artifacts from various battles in which she had fought and that many demigod heroes she had trained. There weren’t many personal items in the house that Derek could see, and he thought that Allison must have been a very private person.

The house itself was as interesting as the women that lived in it. The branches of the tree had twisted inside so that they had formed a stair shape, in addition to a solid mass of intertwined branches, allowing the house to have more than one level. Allison went up to that level and came back down with some tools.

She brought out some tools and then quickly ushered the two boys outside to the clearing, which was slightly overgrown. “I’d given up hope that someone would come along,” she began.

“Well that’s okay because were here now.” Scott said excitedly, but Allison tuned around to glare at him, letting him know not to interrupt her when she was talking.

Allison smiled again and continued. “A guy who’d ring the bell, who’d win trophies and fight in glorious battles. But no, I get the green horn instead; the untrained son of Zeus determined to reunite with the Gods. What did I do to deserve this?” She had said that last part more for herself, but she heard a small whimper and realized the two men behind her had heard her. She felt bad, but quickly pushed that aside, knowing that coddling was not going to help. They would learn that way that she was trained and everyone in her family had been trained.

She gave the tools to the two young men and they followed her and trimmed the field as she stood and watched them. Then she went to clear things by the side of the field, gathering training gear from the storage shed by the north end of the field. 

* * *

 

When they started training, Derek was awful. He was uncoordinated and his execution was non-existent. He failed every training simulation and every test. His physical fitness was abysmal, though he was not lacking in stamina. He became downtrodden, very quickly doubting his abilities. She needed to rethink her tough-love technique.

“Listen, kid, you’re not a dream come true for a trainer like me, but you’re my one last hope and you’ll, have to do. And you can. I believe in you.”

He got better immediately, and with a little push from Scott, Derek was on his way. It was then she realized that the key to this was going to be his friends. Allison called Scott over along with Camaro and Liam, and notified them of the plan. They agreed whole-heartedly; Derek needed his friends.   

From then on, Allison decided to train them both alongside one another to keep them together, as she suspected these two brothers had always been very close. And if she thought Derek was good before, once she added Scott, he became phenomenal. Allison had made most of the activities competitions, and brothers pushed each other harder and worked together seamlessly. 

They were both almost there, but not quite.

Next came Allison’s favorite part: weapons training. Allison had always been an archer herself, famous for her long distance kill shot, but had also been known for her knife throwing abilities in the army as well. While she knew that Derek would always rely mostly on his strength, she knew that he had to have training. 

“A hero is only as good as his weapon,” her father would always tell her. That was her family’s saying and she had stuck by that, getting her through five wars and hundreds of battles.

Both brothers were dismal archers, not surprising Allison in the slightest. Scott was okay at knife throwing, which pleased Allison greatly. When Derek threw the knives, he threw them blindly, without aim, and became dejected once more. He almost hit Scott with a stray, but Scott managed to catch the knife on the handle before it hit him. All three were shocked, none more than Allison, as she had taken quite a liking to the young man, as she knew he had to her.

“To be a true hero, Derek, is a dying art,” Allison said as she retrieved the knife from Scott. She went back to Derek and placed the weapon in his hand. “Like painting a masterpiece, it’s a work of heart,” she said and placed her hand gently on his chest.

She looked at him, and he looked at her nervously. He turned his focus back to the targets and threw the knife, hitting dead center. Scott cheered and ran up to hug him and Allison clapped her hands, feeling a swell of pride for Derek and how far he’d come.

Sword training was the last thing she taught them. Scott had taken a while, but he got the hang of it and had become a very crafty swordsman. Derek had too, both brothers becoming very formidable opponents, only strengthening her growing pride.   

Derek passed her final test with ease, taking out every bad guy and saving the damsel, played by Scott, from death. 

Derek jumped up and knocked heads with Pegasus and started hollering. He then hugged Scott and the two brothers celebrated. Allison looked at them fondly. In the three months that they had been here, she had seen them both transform.

Derek had gone from the tall, scrawny kid she met to a solid mass of muscle in peak physical condition. His jaw had filled out and his hair had grown in slightly and she noticed he had slight stubble in his face. He’d also gotten more confident, she noted, really growing into himself as a person.

* * *

 

Allison had decided after the third night of Derek isolating himself because of is failure to have dinner every night with Scott and Derek (and Camaro and Liam, of course) so that she could get to know them better as people, both to help her tailor her training techniques, but also for them to gain confidence. She learned not from her family, but by her war experience, that confidence was a must. It was not ego or pride, neither impetuousness nor boldness, but good old-fashioned self-confidence that could get a person through even the hardest of times.

 She’d learned of their mother, Melissa, and how she’d found Derek one night and been forced to raise her two sons alone after their father walked out on them after one of Derek’s incidents. Scott had never held a grudge, but she saw that Derek would always feel guilty for what happened. They had a relationship she was quite envious of as an only child.

Allison surprised herself by sharing about her upbringing and family. She told them of her mother’s death when she was young. It had been in retaliation against her father. She’d been devastated. She told them of her admiration for her father, who was tragically killed in a battle in which she had fought alongside him; a battle he’d joined after the death of her mother. Her father had been the one to train her, and after he died, her grandfather Gerard took over. He was a manipulative bastard who taught her how to not only defend herself, but to kill and pillage and take no prisoners, to show no mercy. It was this honorless behavior that had cost her Aunt Kate her life, when she was killed for her disgraceful actions in battle. Both Kate and Gerard were resting uncomfortable with Hades now.

It felt good to get these things out. And after all the pain, she would always lighten the mood by telling a funny story about one of the many heroes she trained. Derek was grateful for the humorous anecdotes, as it made him feel better to hear about how even the great Achilles had been horrible at first. And Scott had always listened with rapt attention to every word she said.

The young boy with the uneven jaw had grown into a man as well. He’d grown a few inches taller and bulked up quite a bit, though not as much as Derek. She had started to notice him— his abs, his deeper voice, his kind eyes. It had been somewhat distracting at first. She had never had that kind of experience with a man before. Her father had always stressed battle before boys, and she realized one day after staring at Scott during his push-up workout with Derek that in her many years of life, she’d never had a real connection with anyone. She’d had suitors before, many of them, but she’d always pushed them away, focusing too much on battle. Her father would quite literally force them away, not wanting to share his daughter with any other man; not ready to let his little girl grow up in _that_ way. 

* * *

 

Allison was brought out of her thoughts by Derek’s voice. “So can we go and fight some monsters and rescue some damsels now?” He asked impatiently.

Allison nodded her head, and Derek and Scott grinned and went mount their respective horses. Derek and Camaro took off immediately, hovering in the air, forcing Allison to have to ride with Scott.

“So, uh, yeah, do you just wanna…” Scott stumbled over his words, too nervous to form full sentences. Liam and Allison both rolled their eyes and Allison quickly hopped on Liam’s back behind Scott placing her arms around him and directing him where to go.

They flew through the air silently, and she could tell that both Scott and Derek were nervous. While they were on their way to Thebes when they heard a frustrated voice and a loud grunt. It was the sound of someone in trouble. Derek turned Camaro around and Scott and Allison followed behind on Liam to go investigate the source of the disturbance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter has been a long time coming. Sorry for making you guys wait son long!  
> I took some creative license with Allison's backstory. She's kind of immortal here because in the movie Phil has trained Perseus, Achilles and few others which would make him pretty old, so just go with it. Also, From here on it's a slight divergence from the movie, only in the sense that we see things from everyone POV and there's just more backstory relating to the teen wolf characters rather than the movie characters. 
> 
> I'm also currently working on updates for Everything and Nothing, Left for the Wolves, and due to popular request, a second installment of Scott and Genim. Be patient with me guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Seriously, though, I banged this out in like 30 minutes because i got inspired. The next chapters will be like a bagillion times better and more in depth.


End file.
